In addition, blooms which have long been a concern of environmentalists are the result of the excessive growth of algae in lake areas and streams with high amounts of nitrogen and phosphorus. These chemicals are often the runoff of over-fertilized fields and lawns are a danger to our water supply.
Prior approaches to fertilizer dispensing have been large, stand along push dispensers, or tractor attachments, or attachments for lawn mowers, which dispense massive amounts of fertilizer over a large area. Even smaller, portable units tend towards the volume method of fertilizer dispensation and have no means to prepare the soil prior to the application of fertilizer, as well as no means of post application soil finishing. This wasted, unused fertilizer is harmful to the environment.
Some of the prior art includes the following:
                U.S. Patent Document 20130068861 (Zwahlen; et al) discloses a portable scattering apparatus for storing and dispensing granular material, especially pourable bulk material on a surface, e.g. of grainy fertilizer on a lawn surface, or scattering material on slick roads or paths. The scattering apparatus contains a closable container and a handle part connected to the container for dispensing the granular material. The handle part comprises a lock chamber in the connecting region of the container for controlling the flow rate, and it is shaped into a distributor at the front end. A valve is arranged in the lock chamber, which valve can be actuated via a lever, which is pivotably held on the outside on the handle part. The lever is connected via a valve stem with the valve disk of the valve.        U.S. Patent Document No. 20070289511 (Chen; et al.) discloses a method for cutting sub-surface cavities into a region of soil and for delivering liquid fertilizer directly to each cavity while minimizing overflow or spillage of liquid fertilizer onto the surrounding surface soil. A cutting apparatus is described for creating sub-surface cavities the soil, each cavity is associated with an opening at the soil surface through which liquid fertilizer can be delivered to the cavity. A system for delivery of liquid fertilizer to the cavities is described, which includes a fertilizer dispenser including a metering valve assembly for delivery of liquid fertilizer to each cavity. A synchronization system may be incorporated into the system for locating each cavity and directing the dispensing of liquid fertilizer.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,675 (Elrod; et al.) discloses a portable, user shoulder supported spreader/blower unit includes an ergonomically configured housing which includes a section defining a storage bin for holding a quantity of salt or like chemical particulate material for spreading onto ground surfaces to prevent icing thereon in winter. A centrifugal distributor disk is located in a housing space section below the bin and, a bin discharge aperture aligns over a peripheral area of the distributor disk. A user controllable closure member selectively alters bin discharge aperture size and, hence, outflow quantity from the bin onto the distributor disk, the distributor disk rotating at high speed propelling particulate material out of the housing through a discharge nozzle thereon at a high speed.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,557 (Dillon) discloses a portable particulate spreader comprising a container having a closed end, an open end and a storage chamber for holding particulate matter therein is disclosed. A first handle is attached to a side of the container proximate the closed end. A second handle is attached, preferably pivotally, to the same side, approximately midway between the closed end and the open end, allowing a person to conveniently grasp the spreader in either a vertical position for carrying or a horizontal position for use. An impeller at the open end disperses the particulate outwardly and downwardly from the spreader.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,264 (Truax; et. al.) discloses a portable seed spreader for distribution of bulky and irregular size seeds over a local area. The spreader includes a U-shaped frame that carries a housing having a first seed bin and a second seed bin. A first transverse shaft is mounted to legs of the frame and extends through the first seed bin. The first shaft carries agitators for mixing and stirring the seeds in the first seed bin. Discharge slots are located in a bottom wall of the first seed bin. A second transverse shaft is mounted on the frame and extends beneath the bottom wall of the first seed bin. The second transverse shaft carries picker wheels that extend through the discharge slots into the first seed bin to pick seeds therefrom and draw them through the discharge slot. The shafts are connected so that rotation of one transverse shaft as by a hand crank, an electric motor or a wheeled mechanism, results in rotation of the other.        U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,599 (Schroeder) discloses a single row fertilizer applicator where the flow of fertilizer leaving the hopper is steady and reliably constant but under operator control. The applicator has no means to prepare the soil prior to the application of fertilizer, as well as no means of post application soil finishing. Furthermore, the applicator lacks the ability to accurately meter for dispensing the rate of the fertilizer, resulting in the use of excessive fertilizer.        
Conventional prior art fertilizer dispensers require the proper application of fertilizer to be applied in three distinct steps needed in order to achieve effective feed the targeted plants.                (1) Coarsen the ground prior to applying the fertilizer by tilling, hoeing, raking, or some other suitable means of breaking up the surface of the soil.        (2) Apply the granular fertilizer.        (3) Work the newly applied granular fertilizer into the surface area and to coarsen the ground.        
What is needed is a granular fertilizer dispensing apparatus that will perform all three tasks to optimize fertilizer utilization and reduce costs, time and effort, as well as being environmentally green and to reduce costs, time and labor.
The primary object of the fertilizer drop dispenser is to enable a user to apply a specified amount of fertilizer to a given area, instead of over large areas where fertilizer might not be needed. Also, the less fertilizer that is used, results in more saving on waste and cost.
The primary objective of the fertilizer drop dispenser is to enable a user to target individual plants for the most efficient application of granular fertilizer, instead of bulk dispensing over large areas where fertilizer may not be needed. Furthermore, less fertilizer is used in addition to reduced time of preparing the soil, resulting in saving on waste, cost, and time and less fertilizer introduced into the environment.
What is needed is a device that prepares the soil prior to the application of fertilizer, as well as post application soil finishing; a device that will target the base of the individual plant, conserving the fertilizer to sites where it is needed while avoiding dispensing said fertilizer in a wasteful manner, where said excess fertilizer is damaging and harmful to the environment.
What is needed is a device to save fertilizer, to enable a user to control a dosage of fertilizer dispensed at any time to any location, a device that is portable, and easy to operate, that will enable the user to operate easily, and efficiently measuring the amounts of fertilizer being applied to pre-selected areas, replacing large, space consuming, volume spreaders which cannot supply metered amounts of fertilizer to small areas.
What is needed is a device that will prepare the soil surface prior to the application of granular fertilizer, and enable the user to control the dosage of fertilizer at any time to any location, a device that is portable, easy to operate, and accurately measure the amount of fertilizer being dispensed to pre-selected areas as well as post application soil finishing. The soil finishing is necessary in urea based fertilizers to prevent volatilization. Small spreaders shown in the prior art incapable of pre-application soil treatment and do not afford the ability of post application soil finishing.